Hey arnold and friends premiere
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: This is about the start of a Nickelodeon series with your favorite cartoon characters, and you will meet them one episode at the time.


9It's a day, that people will mark or already marked for the the best day ever and sure many people say , I for one say that this is the day for inspiration, the day for love, the day to bring people together.

I know you people are wondering, what is this girl rambling on about, well I'll tell you curious kids, teens, adults, or both.

It starts with a group of kids: Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica, this takes place after season 2 of all grown up.

Anyway, the kids were at auditorium, where they get the news of a special comet is going to pass, which scientist predict that anything could happen.

"Cool, like an alien encounters, got to get my telescope ready", said Dil, a boy with orange hair, wearing a green shirt, blue jeans,and purple shoes.

"Yeah, an alien encounter",Mocked Angelica: a girl with long blond hair, wearing a pink outfit.

"Tommy, what do you think could happen?" asked Chuckie.

"I don't know, but I'm going to record it, want to check it out together", answered Tommy:a boy with a light purple hair, wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"Okay, as long we're somewhere safe", said Chuckie.

"Yeah, this comet will be awesome, I read about them", said Susie: a girl with fuzzy brown hair, wearing a green shirt, headphones,blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I love to see this event, how about we meet up", suggested Lol: a girl with brown hair and a hint of purple hair, wearing a yellow shirt, black jeans, and violet shoes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, what do you say", agreed Phil: a boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

Everybody nodded and decided to meet at five o'clock.

In the other dimension, the kids are all in 6th grade, and i'm going to give you, the personalities of them.

Arnold is kind, brave, and confident.

Gerald is a goid singer, great at sports, Arnold's best friends, and is loyal.

Phoebe is intelligent, Helga 's best friend, comes up with great plans, and always think things through.

Helga is in love with Arnold, a puncher, hides her feelings, and has mixed feelings about her family.

Pat7th is a bully, likes Harold, nice, and can make a good friend.

Euguene is a jinx, bad things follow him, but stays positive, and keeps moving on.

While, in another dimension, a boy that has a football shaped with blond hair, wearing a blue shirt, red long shirt, under his blue shirt, blue jacket, and white shoes at the boarding house with his parents.

"Arnold, it's so great to see you after all the time, we were in the jungle", said Arnold's mom: a woman with brown hair, wearing a orange shirt, and blue jeans.

"I know and I'm glad to be back with you too, show you", Arnold remembered.

"I wonder what it could be", whispered Arnold's mom.

The parents followed Arnold upstairs to the roof, where they see Arnold's friends, and grandparents with a 'welcome back' sign, a telescope, and presents.

"Oh, this is wonderful, thank you", Arnold's mom.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's party", said Grandpa: a bald man wearing a black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and shoes.

Just when they start to eat cake, Arnold sees Helga.

"Arnold, what's up your parents enjoying the party?" asked Helga: a girl with blond hair, wearing a pink bow, pink dress, and white shoes.

"They're having a great time, Helga what are we going to do as a couple", said Arnold.

"I guess we're going to try to do that sappy stuff like going on picnic, movies, maybe having dinner", said Helga.

Then, they hear music and starts dancing, which is when they see a comet.

"Maybe, we could go on picnic, but nothing too sappy", Helga suggested.

"Great idea, look the comet", said Arnold.

In the sky, the comet has three stars twirling around it, which makes rings fly down and lands on Phoe be, Gerald, Harold, Patty, Helga, and Arnold's hands.

"Interesting, it would seem that jewelry has picked us as it's holders, this might be the proof of higher order in space. This could be a great discovery", said Phoebe, a girl with black hair, wearing a blue outfit.

"So, what do they do?" asked Gerald: a boy with long black hair, wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and shoes.

"Well, Gerald, it's unpredictable maybe we should test it", said Phoebe.

The kids push it, and screen shows the kids from all grown up looking at the telescope, when they notice a light beam.

"The aliens are landing, I landing I knew it would happen", said Dil, following where the lights beam is.

"Come on, Tommy,where's your sense of adventure", said Kimi, who's following Dil, which leads to the park.

Arnold, Helga, Patty, Phoebe, Gerald, Eugene, and Harold notice they''re at the park.


End file.
